Por tu felicidad
by jacezuru
Summary: Jyushimatsu se ha casado y Todomatsu suelta sus lágrimas en el hombro de Ichimatsu, quien lamenta no haber podido hacer algo por ellos. (Perteneciente a la convocatoria JyushiTodo/TodoJyushi)


Luego de una semana, la independencia de Todomatsu aún seguía siendo cuestionada por los tres hermanos mayores, ya que había sido un ajuste repentino, surgido después de una noche ajetreada por una alegre fiesta. Pero Todomatsu sabía de los nuevos hábitos a los que tendría que enfrentarse, y que su situación en el trabajo era temporal porque estaba condicionada por su juventud.

Sin embargo, el grupo de los mayores desconocía que tras abrupta desición había una intención oculta. Y que solo Ichimatsu, cuyos ojos veían todo, lo sabía y decidió callarlo, porque lo había prometido y era lo más indicado que podía hacer.

—¿Tienes algún plan de emergencia si algo sale mal? —Había preguntado Ichimatsu aquel día en que visitaba el piso que Todomatsu rentaba.

Era un sitio muy pequeño, que constaba de una pared que dividía la cocina y el dormitorio, y una puerta que llevaba a la habitación del baño donde solo cabían tres personas, pero tenía lo dispensable.

—No seas pesimista cuando apenas estoy empezando, Ichimatsu —Sobre su silla, Todomatsu comenzó a mecer los pies para atenuar el calambre que iba subiendo.

Sabía que su hermano no había dicho eso con maldad, solo era su lado racional hablando por él; Ichimatsu estaba preocupándose porque ya nadie vería por él y ya no sería usual que se vieran. El menor estaba muy agradecido con su amabilidad, debido a las circunstancias construyeron una pequeña confianza que les bastaba a ambos para ayudarse y entenderse.

—Atsushi me dará una mano por un tiempo con la renta y algunos servicios, al final yo solo tengo que ocuparme de la comida y el internet. Y si es que llego a perder el empleo, me ofreció amparo en su lujosa mansión. Al menos ten asegurado que este año no me moriré de hambre y frío —Atsushi, para lo que aparentaba, había resultado ser un hombre atento y para nada mezquino. Era jovial con sus allegados, siempre dispuesto a dar una mano a quién se la pedía. Una persona admirable con buenas cualidades que Todomasu envidiaba. Claro que se callaba, además que si no fuera por las circunstancias actuales nunca hubiera visto aquel lado compasivo del millonario; y su odio, aunque ignorante, sería justificado—. Tampoco mi salario es miserable.

—Bien. Y tienes un problema con los batidos que te robas en tu turno, ¿también planeas ser diabético a tan corta edad?

—Atsushi tiene la obligación de conseguirme la insulina —Y se sonrieron mutuamente; Todomatsu de forma sutíl, Ichimatsu con monotonía tras bajar por un segundo la mirada.

A pesar de ello, el cuarto Matsuno no halló rastros de la tan afamada vitalidad del más joven. La sonrisa de Totty, aunque estaba presente, ya no era la misma. No lucía como la confiada habitual, y lamentablemente ya llevaba perdida desde hace tiempo.

Probablemente, Ichimatsu ya no la volvería a ver.

"Jamás".

Y Todomatsu adivinó su duda.

Ichimatsu lleva pensando que sus palabras siempre serían una oportunidad perfecta para que su hermano menor se sintiera terrible. Incluso su silencio. Absolutamemte todo llevaba a que Todomatsu contestara sosegadamente y terminara sonriendo con desolación.

—Deja de pensar que es tu culpa —Escuchó el cuarto hijo y levantó su mirada, fijándola en su hermano.

Luego de que Jyushimatsu se casara, Ichimatsu vio el velo mas opaco que pudo haber existido.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —Todomatsu respondió inmediatamente, estaba meciéndo sus pies así que los detuvo y apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano—, no es tu culpa ni de nadie. Es solo mía. Yo debería haber estado en la fila, junto a ti y al resto mientras Jyushimatsu recitaba sus votos matrimoniales. Pero no, estaba embriagándome y al borde de caer en un coma etílico. Soy pésimo.

—Estabas desahogándote...

—Estaba siendo infantil.

—Estabas siendo honesto contigo mismo.

—Tú me lo pediste, ¿no?

—No lo fuíste con él, decidíste tragarte las palabras.

—¡¿Y aún sigues con eso?! No quería su rencor.

—¿Tú qué sabes lo que habría respondido? Los seis estamos igual de locos, el miedo es lo único que te diferencia.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y es por eso que te lo quitaron.

Ichimatsu de inmediato cerró sus ojos y esperó un golpe que le hiciera retorcerse de dolor y al otro de placer. Pero nada más que una mirada vacía lo esperaba cuando separó sus párpados al no haber sentido algún estruendo en su mejilla.

Totty esta vez no ocultó la indiferencia, sino que masajeó su frente por unos segundos y apacigüó el dolor de su rostro a uno risueño.

—Deberías irte, no quiero que preocupes a los demás y vengan aquí. Tengo mucho por hacer y mañana debo levantarme temprano —Se puso de pie luego de un suspiro corto—. Mi meta es ser el empleado del mes y eso requiere de varios sacrificios.

—Claro —Ichimatsu hizo lo mismo. Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta principal y dejó que su hermano la abriera mientras él se ponía el calzado—. Mañana me pasaré por la cafetería.

—Por supuesto, te estaré esperando —A pesar del rato incómodo de hace instantes, la sonrisa que Todomatsu le regaló le incitó a imitarle. Claramente era forzada, sus comisuras se elevaron solo un poco y no hbían desdibujado la línea recta de sus labios, pero seguía siendo un gran esfuerzo.

La despedida fue el abrazo del que hicieron costumbre desde que el sexto se había marchado de la casa familiar. Era corto, pero al mismo tiempo necesario. Fue lo que Todomatsu le había rebelado una vez que lo compartían, e Ichimatsu solo estaba de acuerdo porque era lo único que podía hacer por él. Aún así, Ichimatsu no era ciego, el orgullo de su hermano se iba haciendo más persistente con el paso de los días.

Sabía que se guardaba las lágrimas hasta que le cerraba la puerta, cuando terminaban una llamada o cuando se iba por la calle, luego de darse una vuelta por el lugar en el que había vivido gran parte de su vida.

Jyushimatsu no lo sabía, y nunca se enteraría de que el día más feliz de su vida había sido la daga que le había quitado el sentido al de la persona que más lo había amado.

No es como si la nueva y flamante Matsuno lo hiciera menos, pero Todomatsu se atribuía el primer puesto por derechos de antigüedad.


End file.
